descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cira
Character Profile Name Cira Rank Shadow Guard Master Affiliation Independent Alias Cirai Age Varies; 22 Species Human Height 5'7" Weight 125 lbs. Color Hazel Hair Color Auburn Home Planet Dathomir Spouse None Father N'Kael (Deceased) Mother Siblings Alora Hawk Children None Masters Apprentices “I’m not a very good ‘witch’, and I’m a very bad ‘good’ witch…” ~Cira Cira is a Human Force-Sensitive Female, and a Daughter of Allya, more commonly referred as a Dathomir Witch, one with an outlook that is contrary to some of the most ingrain traditions of her female dominated culture, more specifically, her anti slavery point of views. Force Abilities Cira is a unique case in regards to her Force training. The first sixteen years of her life was spent being trained by her Mother formally as well as other Elders informally within Singing Mountain Clan in the methods of Allyan Magic. Over the years, Cira has been trained by dark, light, and neutral parties, broadening her knowledge on various Force methodologies that include Sith, Jedi, and even the Shaper's of Kro Var. She has an insatiable interest in expanding this knowledge, all the while stating that it is the intent to which you use the Force with, not the actual Force itself. Master Powers Other Methodologies As an independent Force Practitioner, Cira has Mastered the unique ability to use cloak of shadows, a rare Force skill taught to her by Disciples of Twilight that allowed her to disappear within the shadows, even using it to take another with her as long as she kept contact. She has Mastered the ablilty to absorb harmful energy such as blaster bolts and Force lightning and quickly dispel it so she would not bring harm to herself. Assets and Possessions Businesses In the first month of working for Crime Boss Seth Draclau, Cira was assigned to oversee Draclau Resources, a division of Draclau Enterprises that dealt with the underworld's mercenary for hire population. After two weeks, the division in itself was sold to Cira for the price of one credit, making herself the President and restructured the entire organization from the ground up. Draclau Resources was no more, in its stead OmegaPyrE was born. At its essence, OmegaPyrE offers neutral legal military and security services to fulfill the needs of the every day citizen, the Red Ladies, and even to the galaxy’s top holo-vid actress. It is a legal Private Military and Security Company or PMSC that covers such services and expertise typically found in governmental military or police forces, but on a smaller scale. OS specializes on employment by private firms or individuals to provide specialized expertise or services in a variety of postions, such as troopers or pilots for hire, bodyguards, enforcers, fugitive recovery (bounty hunting a la US Marshals style ) and even provide services to train or supplement official armed forces in service of governments. They work in other military assignments as well, for example in those involving testing the equipment, liberating abducted people or retrieving, transporting and protecting valuable goods or items. Although these men and women are commonly known as mercenaries, they will be known as Private Military and'' Security Contractors (PMSCs), in order to avoid the negative stigma often associated with mercenaries. Category:Character Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Independent Category:Human Category:Shadow Guard Category:OmegaPyrE Category:Shadow Guard Master Category:Dathomir Category:Singing Mountain Clan Category:Hawk Family Category:Witch Inquisitor